game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Gunmaster
Gunmaster is the name for weapon statistics variables in the Warzone series and also the name of an application for iOS, Android and Microsoft Windows released in 2015, together with Warzone: Iron Wolf. It got updates versions for Xbox Live and Playstation Network in 2017 when Warzone: Evolved was released. Mechanics In Iron Wolf and Evolved, Gunmaster is a multiplayer mechanic that affects gun performance. It essentially calculates how much "bad" recoil or how wide the bullet spread is. What this means, is that each weapon has a maximum performance and a minimum performance. For exemple, recoil is measured in amount of kick per fired bullet. A rifle has a certain kick which is the maximum of how far the weapon goes up and a minimum of how stable the gun stays. Rather tahn a random chance system, Gunmaster enables the option to calculate the performance of weapons and their chances based on certain stats. The most prominent stat is "Performance Last Game". When you have a higher score in the last match, the chance that the gunmaster variables are in your favor is higher than when you scored lower. There needs to be said that it's still possible to have poor gunmatser variables after a very good game, but the chance is smaller. Another important stat is "Kill/Death Ratio". To balance out the game, people are seperated into K/D ratio classes. Based on which class you are in, the gunmaster variables chances are calculated. 2 things are taken into consideration, the actual Kill/Death ratio and the total amount of kills and deaths you got in that prestige level. If you have a lot of kills and deaths and a ratio of in between 1.00 and 1.20, your gunmaster variables chances are the highest. If you have a lot of kills and a Kill/Death ratio of more than 2.00, your chances are the worst. In Evolved, the momentum mechanic was introduced. Rather than post-match chances, the player could enhance their Gunmaster Variables in the midst of game. They would get increased by a higher streak and can go until the perfect Variables are reached. The gold camo also had a secret working on your Variables. The chances of perfect Gunmaster Variables gets 25% higher, which significally boosts the chances of lower recoil and higher accuracy. Application With the release of Iron Wolf, an (mobile) application was released to test out gun performances precisely. The player could go the a firing range in-game and then transfer the data to teh application, where they could use calculations and solve puzzle like structures to find their gun variables and the effects of it on the gun. Because your variables change a lot, doing the tests often gives you a clear image of how to prepare yourself for ranked matches and other important games. It could also help you boost your own Kill/Death ratio if used correctly, which on it's turn would decrease your performances. The statistics application was released in 2017 for Playstation network and Xbox Live as well, to give access to it to all players of teh game. The firing range option has been added to console applications, rather than the main game. However, he application can be acessed through the main game. Effects Gunmaster Variables can change a lot of elements of the rifle you are wielding. The 2 most prominent ones are recoil and accuracy. Recoil is the amount of kick per fired bullet and accuracy is how straight the bullet will travel once fired. Both are measured by chances, meaning that there's a chance that a fired bullet will kick hard or soft and that a bullet will travel straight or sway off. Other effects are travel speed, which comes down on frames per second, stabilizing speed of a weapon (this includes how stable your weapon is when firing in ADS. If your weapon is not stablelized, the recoil is higher and the accuracy lower.) and if a bullet goes thorugh clean or not. The last oe has been updated in Evolved, meaning that the Calibre physics measure it. The Calibre physics are affected by Gunmaster only a little bit. If a bullet goes clean through, the player will recover faster, while otherwise recovery takes some longer.